


BIND ME

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Summary: 禁止未成年阅读禁止任何二传禁止商用
Kudos: 44





	BIND ME

房间里的短金发女人握着手机踱步，焦虑的脚步和不耐烦的表情无一不在透露她的烦躁。

她将手机丢到床上，拉开抽屉取出新弹夹装进手枪里，抓起椅背的外套穿上夺门而出。

在关上门的那一刻又突然折回，从床头柜的箱子里拿走一瓶小玻璃罐装蓝色液体。

被丢弃在地板上的手机终于安静，穿着蓝色制服的粉发女子恢复好心情。

她端起吧台刚调好的Gin&Tonic，走到坐在靠墙椅子上的女人身边。

“要试试吗？我的招牌～”她摇了摇杯里的液体，浅尝一口后俯身靠到棕发女子耳边，“亲爱的探长大人～”

被叫的棕发女人柳眉倒竖，瞪着眼前这个妖冶的调酒师。

金容仙坏笑着挑眉，纤纤细手触碰她的眉心，缓慢的往下滑过高挺的鼻梁来到被封上胶纸的嘴。

“喔，sorry，我忘了你没办法呢～”

文星伊咬着牙却没有任何挣扎。

因为她的双手被麻绳绑在椅柄上，双脚也同样被椅腿束缚。

仅仅一个小时前，她还在酒吧里对这个叫做金容仙的调酒师问话。

线索来自正在调查的这桩凶杀案，她的拍档丁辉人本是和她一起来的，但文星伊还是过于自负了。

前辈说得对，美人计永远是屡试不爽的甜蜜陷阱。

文星伊懊恼的握紧了拳，她的一世英名现在竟要败在了这个小调酒师手上。

金容仙手搭在文星伊的肩上围着椅子绕了一个圈，“文探长如此怀疑我真是让我很受伤呢…”

“…”文星伊的下巴被捏起用力往上一抬，被迫直视着金容仙的眼神。

“是不是应该补偿我呢？”金容仙抓起了文星伊松垮的领带，俯身说话时酒气全喷洒在那张英气的脸蛋上。

文星伊能猜到她要做什么，Alpha的灵敏嗅觉已经探测到空气中属于Omega的信息素。

金容仙端着酒坐到文星伊大腿上，圈住她的脖子隔着胶纸和她接吻，胸前的饱满有意无意的磨蹭着文星伊的胸口，逼得她下半身微微发硬。  
  
“为什么对我如此冷漠？”  
  
金容仙喝了一口酒吻上文星伊，甚至故意伸出舌头扫过胶纸让她求而不得。  
  
“渴吗？”金容仙继续问着得不到答案的问题。  
  
文星伊拧着眉，忘记使用事前抑制剂，再训练有素的Alpha也抵不住信息素的侵入。  
  
当Alpha的信息素喷薄而出时，Omega勾唇调笑，温柔的撕开了那层胶纸。  
  
终于接触到新鲜空气，文星伊微微张嘴，却让金容仙乘虚而入，将烈酒渡到自己口中。  
  
调皮的Omega还将小舌头还伸进去恶意挑逗。  
  
Alpha勃起的滚烫顶在Omega的腿根处，隔着衣物燃烧欲火。  
  
“After the advertisement, more wonderful”  
  
金容仙修长的美腿落地，沾染着香气的发丝拂过文星伊的脸。  
  
她踩着步子进了浴室，为Alpha展出一场表演。  
  
磨砂玻璃蒙上一层水汽，水柱流下的痕迹清晰可见，表演者如艺术品般的身材却若隐若现。  
  
文星伊脑袋发热，几乎用尽力气才让不发狂。  
  
谢幕时，美人出浴。  
  
房间只有微弱灯光，Omega雪白胴体似乎泛着光，挺翘的胸型和修长双腿无一不令Alpha头脑充血。  
  
金容仙拉开文星伊背后桌子抽屉拿出了一个东西，然后长腿一跨坐上了文星伊的大腿，神情自若地接受她眸子深处灼烧的欲望。  
  
接着，Alpha握拳的右手被塞进一个东西。  
  
文星伊愣了一下，才发现是跳蛋的遥控器。  
  
金容仙咬着唇不说话，把小东西放在花穴口往里推进去，发出一声喟叹。  
  
把小东西顶到最深处，Omega握着Alpha青筋凸起的手背，“open it”  
  
文星伊紧闭着嘴一言不发，对金容仙的命令也置若罔闻。  
  
但明显的咬肌还是出卖了Alpha。  
  
眼见Alpha还没有完全丧失理智，金容仙抬手抚摸着文星伊的脸，将她往悬崖边拉。  
  
Omega抓着Alpha的手将遥控器开到最强档。  
  
“嗯…！嗯啊…哈…”  
  
立刻受到强烈刺激的金容仙胡乱扭动着身体，花穴流出的爱液浸湿了文星伊的西装裤。  
  
“嗯啊……”  
  
隔着布料，文星伊仍能感觉到大腿上一大股液体的温度。  
  
金容仙因为刺激夹紧双腿，却又因强烈的震动而舒爽着颤抖。  
  
Alpha胯间的滚烫已经有了抬头的趋势，她闷哼了一声终于忍不住顶了一下胯部。  
  
“想要我了？”  
  
Omega仍在高潮余韵中，但还是察觉到了Alpha的小动作。  
  
金容仙俯身轻吻了一下文星伊逞强的嘴角。  
  
“说出来，我就给你”

文星伊胸口微微起伏，怒视着挑逗作为Alpha却毫无主权的自己的Omega。

“不说？”

金容仙勾起一个笑，把沾满了晶莹液体的小东西拔出来丢到一边。

Omega像只小野猫，扭动着腰肢，爪子轻挠着Alpha领口大开而暴露出的肌肤。

将衬衫扣子一一解开剥落至手臂，金容仙使坏的张嘴咬住那颗小圆果。

文星伊眯着眼看着金容仙的每一个动作，上身的肌肉以肉眼可见的速度紧绷起来。

动作慢慢往下，Omega用湿热的小舌舔刷起了Alpha的身体。

从胸口开始，到结实腹肌的小腹。

“嗯...”文星伊小腹一缩，喉间漏出一声低吟。

金容仙抬起头看她，笑了一下爬上去咬了一下她的喉结，然后吻住她的双唇。

文星伊的喘息愈加粗重，额上隐隐冒出汗珠。

看着浑身紧绷的Alpha，顽劣的Omega伸出舌头去舔了舔她脸上的汗水，“你怎么出了这么多汗？”

“放开我”文星伊哑着嗓子说道。

她满是欲望的眸子，直直的看着金容仙，脸上的神情迷乱又隐忍。

金容仙倒是很愿意承认，文星伊现在的模样有多蛊惑生灵。

“还不行~”

Omega扯开了Alpha颈上的领带，在她的头上绕了一圈打结蒙住她的眼。

从Alpha身上稍微错开，手往下解开了西装裤纽扣，粗大的滚烫兴奋跳了出来。

滚烫青筋爆显，散发着Alpha身上独特的气息。

空气中的信息素更浓了。

金容仙双手握住她的欲望，熟练的动作了起来。

“嗯……”文星伊闷哼出声，眉头紧紧蹙了起来。

Omega满意地欣赏着文星伊的神情，修长的手指握着棒身，上下滑动不住的擦过那上面的清晰的血管。

Alpha的欲望在Omega的撩拨下胀得更大，身体却因为被捆绑住无法爆发而产生伴随着痛感的快慰。

文星伊双手握拳，大口喘息着，胸膛在剧烈起伏间，喉间终于发出一个破碎的音节。

“金…”

低沉沙哑性感的嗓音，带着痛苦和挣扎，还有让Omega得意的乞求。

不过没有叫出全名，Omega还不满意。

她跪在Alpha双腿间专心致志地动作着，甚至还俯身舔了几次滚烫的顶端。

粗重的喘息回荡在房间内，金容仙微微抬头就能见到文星伊那幅隐忍的模样。

紧闭着双眼，被绑住的手青筋暴现，薄汗布满了她的额头，顺着脸庞滴落在上身，再经过腹部肌肉纹路流下。

金容仙咽了咽口水，伸出舌勾引似地舔了舔那欲望顶端的白色黏液。

那里的气味并不让她讨厌，她索性俯身含住了整个顶端。

“金容仙！”

椅子剧烈的晃动了一下，文星伊吼道。

Omega看着从一开始板着脸审问自己的Alpha终于被自己挑逗到发狂，内心很有成就感。

她继续低头上下缓慢的挑弄着手中的棒身，最后才将整根全部含入在口中吸吮。

文星伊修长的双腿用力绷紧，最大限度的拉伸它们与椅脚之间的绳子，整只椅子都跟着晃动起来。

Omega一边吞吐手中的滚烫，一边享受着Alpha抓狂的表现，但还是越来越觉得下身空虚难耐。

金容仙看着被自己折磨得狰狞不已的欲望，终于决定让它缓一缓。

狰狞的欲望在她的动作下微颤着，温度滚烫得吓人。

突然一阵压抑的低吼从Alpha喉中发出，小腹一阵阵紧缩收缩，颤抖着喷出浓稠的精液，猝不及防地射了Omega一脸。

释放完的Alpha睁开眼，见到的就是Omega跪在她双腿间，伸出舌头舔掉唇边白色液体的动作。

Omega小嘴微张，黏液顺着嘴角慢慢滴落到胸前的饱满上，水雾弥漫的眸子里只剩情欲。

这么一看，Alpha刚刚释放过的硬挺又有了抬头的趋势。

金容仙忍不住调笑她，“你完全可以满足我”

文星伊喘息着，带着高潮后的慵懒，冷着脸看她，“你要知道这样做的后果是什么”

金容仙低头一笑，起身从文星伊双腿间离开，准备去浴室清理一下自己，突然整个人被从后环住圈进怀里。

“你！”金容仙看着眼前被文星伊抓在手里的麻绳，脸上闪过一丝惊慌。

“就几根绳子就想困住我，探长是当着玩吗？”

Alpha炙热的胸膛毫无间隙的贴着Omega光滑的后背，大手在她身上不住地点火。

既然Alpha愿意主动起来，Omega便放松着身子享受起来。

文星伊将金容仙抱起放倒在刚刚自己被绑着的椅子上，压了上去舔过她身上每一寸敏感的肌肤。

金容仙仰着头不住喘息，感觉到身子渐渐软成了一滩水。

“文星伊……”金容仙难耐地唤了埋在自己腿间那人一声的名字。

“我在”文星伊低笑一声，把金容仙从椅子上拉起，贴上她的后背。

Omega感觉到Alpha滚烫的硬物探到了自己的腿间，她本能的抬起了臀瓣，让那滚烫的物体撑开濡湿的花瓣。

紧致的甬道被不停的摩擦着，硬物完全不怜惜的进进出出。

金容仙抖得厉害，感觉到花心深处一股热意，从粗大硬物与花穴的间隙中挤了出来。

“文星伊……”Omega难耐的唤了一句。

身后的Alpha语气慵懒，“干嘛？”

“快点…用力……”

“你先回答我的问题”

“……”

“什么时候开始的”

“你第一次来酒吧的时候”

“对我一见钟情？”

“不全是”

“你标记了我”

“是你？”

文星伊第一次到金容仙做调酒师的酒吧，和丁辉人喝到短片。

隔天在酒店醒来时发现自己有标记过某个Omega的痕迹却想不起。

感到填满身体的欲望有离去的趋势，金容仙讨饶似的连忙抓住文星伊的手臂放在自己胸前。

文星伊没忍住气血往上涌，粗胀的欲望重新挺进花穴捅开层层嫩肉，一口气插到了子宫口。

Omega子宫口处敏感的软肉忽然被Alpha的顶端给撞上，一阵酸软至极的快感瞬间席卷了全身。

她刚舒爽地喘了口气，文星伊已经掐着她的腰，动作了起来。

不同于一开始的冷漠，当知道金容仙是那夜被标记的女人后，文星伊承认了对她的渴望与热情。

Omega能感到Alpha在她体内抽动时，棒身上的青筋与嫩肉的摩擦。

感受到完全填满空虚的欲望在体内不断进退，缓慢却坚定的占有着自己。

金容仙被弄得连连喘气，身子随着文星伊的动作摇晃，小穴里的爱液被抽插的动作带了出来，打湿了两人结合的下体。

文星伊扶着金容仙的细腰不断进出，“为什么那天独自离开？”

“你女朋友打电话给你”

“前女友”文星伊纠正。

“我知道”金容仙说。正是因为知道了文星伊恢复单身她才做今天这些事。

“在我去酒吧之前就已经是前女朋友了”文星伊有些受伤缓缓说道。

“你没有提过这件事”

“我想深度标记你”文星伊答非所问道。

Alpha在Omega一浪高过一浪的呻吟中渐渐加快了速度。

金容仙仰着头被顶得摇摇晃晃， 胸前晃动的饱满被压在墙面上，带着轻微的涨疼和压迫的快感。

她双手无力地向后抓着文星伊握着自己腰的手，只觉身体被一波波的快感送上了从未到过高度。

高潮来得太过凶猛，Omega小腹绷得紧紧的。

“快要……啊嗯…”

“快要什么？”

文星伊用力按住金容仙的臀部，滚烫更加猛烈的撞击花穴里的软肉。

很快金容仙尖叫出声，弓起了细腰，往后仰起雪白脖颈。

Omega整个身子剧烈的颤抖起来，一股液体从小穴里喷泄而出。

“你潮吹了”

高潮后，文星伊抱住金容仙瘫软的身子，薄唇摩挲着她的耳垂，“我们的身体这么契合，你应该属于我”

“铁杵是会磨成针的”，金容仙还在缓着高潮后的预劲，不服软的说道。

“你是在担心以后的性福生活么？”文星伊低低笑着。

Alpha一边轻嗅着Omega身上让她难以把持的信息素，一边拉她的手探到腿间的炙热欲望上，“刚刚试过还不放心？”

“你先去洗澡”金容仙推拒开抱着自己放到床上正要压上来的人。

文星伊低头看，自己的西装裤早湿得不成样子。

洗完澡出来时，金容仙裹着丝绸睡衣，看不到里面穿了什么。

她才刚坐到床上，马上就被骑在身下。

金容仙拿一根黑色丝带蒙住她眼睛，文星伊立刻说道，“又来？”

“刚刚你弄掉了绳子，不算，得重新来”金容仙说。

已经得到了人的文星伊笑着，“随你开心就好”

一阵窸窸窣窣过后，文星伊知道自己正成大字型被绑在床上。

“你想做什么？”

Omega带着信息素靠近Alpha耳边，先是轻轻舔弄，然后握住胯间的那根欲望，极尽诱惑道，“当然是…试试我的Alpha能不能喂饱我咯”

金容仙脱了丝绸睡衣扔到地板上，俯下身咬了一口文星伊的下巴，然后舔上性感的喉结，吻到胸前的乳头，分别轻轻吮吸。

Alpha修长的身体呈大字摆开，放松中又隐隐透出力量。

曲线迷人的腹肌，再下便是欲望之地，但与刚刚充满活力不一样的是，那头小兽正安静的打盹。

Alpha的迷人信息素扑进鼻尖，让Omega一时意乱情迷。

“嗯……”文星伊舒服的哼了一声。

Omega低下头去，握住那根滚烫开始舔，感觉到Alpha的身体在她胯间微微绷紧。

但不知道为什么这次小兽竟有些贪睡不愿苏醒。

此时Omega的饱满也涨得很痒，迫切需要被疼爱。

于是她握住浑圆周围，裹住整根欲望上下揉动。

“舒不舒服……？”

“嗯…”

金容仙抬头看去，文星伊表情淡淡的，看得她有点着急。

Omega想了想，趁着滚烫从双乳中插上去时，低下头去舔舐。

快感自顶端传来，让Alpha爽得倒吸口冷气，她伸手去揉弄那两圈粉红的乳晕，却并不按在重点部位上。

“唔嗯……”

文星伊面上淡定，早在金容仙低下头那一刻就克制不住地喘息起来。

Omega用浑圆按摩着自己的滚烫，向上挺又会被紧致温热的小舌舔舐。  
  
一想到这个画面，Alpha额头青筋毕露，手上暗暗发力，但又担心惹得Omega不开心。

她正暗自苦恼，眼前的黑色丝带被揭开了。

文星伊刚看清眼前的人，就感觉脑中轰然一响。

金容仙身上穿着皮质情趣内衣，从脖颈上缠绕一圈下来，皮质黑色软带上下夹住那对浑圆饱满。

软带从胸前下来，又在腿根处缠绕一圈，在小穴处开了一个三角形，后面则紧紧从臀缝中勾勒出臀部的性感。

更让Alpha全身热血沸腾的是，Omega两腿中间的皮衣裤裆是分开的，不需要脱掉就能做爱。

“嘶...”文星伊一用力，一只手便直接把缠绕绑住手腕的布料撕碎。

也不管金容仙怎么惊讶，快速解开另只手和脚上的束缚，一个翻身就把女人压在了身下。

金容仙肌肤本就白，现在更是被衬得发光。

Alpha低头欣赏着这件艺术品，两条发亮的皮带中间，那双为自己乳交过的浑圆正晃出令人疯狂的乳波。

文星伊低下头去咬住乳头向外拉扯，换来一声声惑人心神的呻吟。

“快点进来...”

“真是只小野猫”

Alpha红了眼，抓住Omega的脚腕往外拉开，挺着滚烫往泛着光的濡湿小穴狠狠一插。

“啊太深了……嗯……”Omega难受又快慰的摇摇头。

“嗯……那里……”花穴紧紧夹着着滚烫，每进去一下，都会换来销魂的吮吸。

Alpha被她勾引得把持不住，抬起Omega一条腿压住。

“不行了…太深……不行啊……”

金容仙胡乱摇晃着头，下身却在诚实地迎向每一下撞击。

她无意识地吸紧文星伊的，摇着身子想让她进得更多一点。

Alpha突然把她另只腿也抬起来，疯狂律动着。

Omega爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，酸麻感自腹间阵阵持续传上，伴着无法抗拒的电流。

承受不住猛烈的快感，Omega再次潮吹了。

被内壁的收缩刺激，Alpha射在了Omega体内。

两股液体混在一起，偏偏那根滚烫一直堵在穴口，一滴都流不出来。

金容仙难受地扭着身体，“你先出去...”

听到她的话，文星伊便顺着金容仙背后躺下来，但还是插在她体内不离开。

潮吹后的花穴稍微一动就戳到了敏感点，金容仙软糯的呻吟一声，不自觉又吸了一下肉棒。

“嗯……小野猫咬得真紧……”

“呜……够了……太大了………嗯……”

“不是要看看能不能喂饱你吗？这就饱了？”

Omega知道现在撒娇只会引起Alpha的占有欲，求饶也来不及了，只能等她疲惫消停。

自己说的话哭着也要承受，在不知喷了多少次水后，几乎是累到睡去。

至于第一次见面那一夜发生的事，就等醒来在讨论吧。

反正确定文星伊是爱她的，就足够了。

丁辉人坐在车里，前面那辆车停在街灯下的车正是文星探长的车牌号。

她透过窗口看着那个房间的灯熄灭。

踩下油门，丁辉人心里想着，要不要假装不知道文探长在这里翻云覆雨的事……

THE END


End file.
